ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Brodie Buchanan
Disney Superstars Battle Royale is a Disney crossover Fighting game developed by the creators of J-Stars Victory VS. From the creators of Final Fantasy ''and ''Kingdom Hearts. Coming this winter to: PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, PC and Mac. Plot When the tournament of fighting came in the multiverse, TBA Gameplay *This game plays similarly to J-Stars victory VS. An another crossover fighting game developed by Namco Bandai and the Dissidia games developed by Square-Enix. Main Menu *Single Player **Story Campaign Mode **Solo Arcade Mode **Tag Arcade Mode **Challenge Mode **Spectacular Mode **Solo Single Fight Mode **Tag Single Fight Mode **Solo Practice Mode **Tag Practice Mode **Tutorial Mode *Multiplayer **Versus Mode **Online Mode *Options **Sound **Music **Effects **Voice *Extras **Character Creation **Disney Castle Archives **Buy/Download Content (PlayStation Network/Xbox Live) **Credits Story Campaign Mode Walkthrough *Prologue: The Legend of Walt Disney *Chapter 1: Brodie's Central Coast Adventure *Chapter 2: Welcome to Disney World *Chapter 3: The Secret of Pixar Worlds *Chapter 4: Same Bro-time! Same Bro-channel! *Chapter 5: Marvel Universe Retribution *Chapter 6: Faraway Galaxy Adventures *Chapter 7: More Disney Worlds *Chapter 8: The League of Muppets *Chapter 9: The Search of Kingdom Hearts *Chapter 10: More Disney Worlds Again *Chapter 11: The Match of the Century *Final Chapter: The Main Event of the Century Commentators Disney Commentators *King Roland II (Sofia the First) *Queen Miranda (Sofia the First) *Major Monogram (Phineas and Ferb) *Mr. Arrow (Treasure Planet) *Chairmouse (The Rescuers) *Roger and Anita Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians) *Madame Adelaide Bonfamille (The Aristocats) *Widow Tweed (The Fox and the Hound) *Winston (Oliver and Company) *Maurice (Beauty and the Beast) *Sultan (Aladdin) *Mufasa (The Lion King) *Emperor of China (Mulan) *Professor Archimedes Q. Porter (Tarzan) *Kerchak (Tarzan) *Chicha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Stika (Brother Bear) *Pearl (Home on the Range) *Sam (Home on the Range) *Charlotte La Bouff (The Princess and the Frog) *Owl (Winnie the Pooh) *Sour Bill (Wreck-It Ralph) *Tadashi Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Wade Load (Kim Possible) *Stacy Hirano (Phineas and Ferb) *Rex (Toy Story) *Hamm (Toy Story) *Slinky Dog (Toy Story) *Bo Beep (Toy Story) *Trixie (Toy Story) *Dolly (Toy Story) *Queen (A Bug's Life) *Celia Mae (Monsters, Inc.) *Edna Mode (The Incredibles) *Nick Fury (Marvel) *C-3PO (Star Wars) *R2-D2 (Star Wars) *BB-8 (Star Wars) Crossover Commentators *Principal Celestia (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Vice-Principal Luna (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Omachao (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Orbot and Cubot (Sonic the Hedgehog) Playable Characters and Summons *NOTE: All 315 playable characters (including 24 guests) are appearing. Disney Heroes #Pinocchio (Pinocchio) #Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) #Geppetto (Pinocchio) #Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) #Penny (The Rescuers) #Marahute (The Rescuers Down Under) #Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) #Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) #Taran (The Black Cauldron) #Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) #Fflewudder Fflam (The Black Cauldron) #Gurgi (The Black Cauldron) #Arthur Pendragon (The Sword in the Stone) #Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) #Archimedes (The Sword in the Stone) #Sir Ector (The Sword in the Stone) #Sir Kay (The Sword in the Stone) #Alice (Alice in Wonderland) #Cheshire Cat (Alice in Wonderland) #Mad Hatter (Alice in Wonderland) #March Hare (Alice in Wonderland) #Peter Pan (Peter Pan) #Tinker Bell (Peter Pan/Disney Fairies) #Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) #John Darling (Peter Pan) #Michael Darling (Peter Pan) #Jane Darling (Peter Pan: Return to Never Land) #Mowgli (The Jungle Book) #Shanti (The Jungle Book 2) #Baloo (The Jungle Book) #Bagheera (The Jungle Book) #King Louie (The Jungle Book) #Jim Hawkins (Treasure Planet) #John Silver (Treasure Planet) #Dr. Delbert Doppler (Treasure Planet) #Captain Amelia (Treasure Planet) #Morph (Treasure Planet) #B.E.N. (Treasure Planet) #Robin Hood (Robin Hood) #Little John (Robin Hood) #Maid Marian (Robin Hood) #Aladdin (Aladdin) #Jasmine (Aladdin) #Genie (Aladdin) #Abu and Iago (Aladdin) #Cassim (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) #Hercules (Hercules) #Megara (Hercules) #Philoctetes (Hercules) #Pegasus (Hercules) #Zeus (Hercules) #Hera (Hercules) #Kenai (Brother Bear) #Koda (Brother Bear) #Rutt and Tuke (Brother Bear) #Nita (Brother Bear 2) #Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) #Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) #Phoebus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) #Madellaine (The Hunchback of Notre Dame II) #Clopin (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) #Victor, Hugo and Laverne (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) #Jake/Captain Jake (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) #Izzy (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) #Prince James (Sofia the First) #Princess Sofia (Sofia the First) #Mulan (Mulan) #Shang (Mulan) #Mushu and Cri-Kee (Mulan) #Yao, Ling and Chien-Po (Mulan) #Pete (Pete's Dragon) #Elliot the Dragon (Pete's Dragon) #Ariel (The Little Mermaid) #Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid) #Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) #Melody (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) #King Triton (The Little Mermaid) #Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty/Maleficent) #Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty/Maleficent) #Alternate Maleficent (Maleficent) #Simba (The Lion King) #Nala (The Lion King) #Timon (The Lion King) #Pumbaa (The Lion King) #Zazu (The Lion King) #Rafiki (The Lion King) #Kion (The Lion Guard) #Fuli (The Lion Guard) #Kiara (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) #Kovu (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) #Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) #Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) #Louis (The Princess and the Frog) #Ray (The Princess and the Frog) #Lewis (Meet the Robinsons) #Wilbur Robinson (Meet the Robinsons) #Bolt (Bolt) #Mittens (Bolt) #Rhino (Bolt) #Penny Forrester (Bolt) #Maggie (Home on the Range) #Mrs. Calloway (Home on the Range) #Grace (Home on the Range) #Buck (Home on the Range) #Beast (Beauty and the Beast) #Belle (Beauty and the Beast) #Lumiere and Cogsworth (Beauty and the Beast) #Tarzan (Tarzan) #Jane Porter (Tarzan) #Terk and Tantor (Tarzan) #Pocahontas (Pocahontas) #John Smith (Pocahontas) #Meeko and Flit (Pocahontas) #Percy (Pocahontas) #John Rolfe (Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World) #Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) #Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) #Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) #Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) #Sally (The Nightmare Before Christmas) #Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean) #Captain Barbossa (Pirates of the Caribbean) #Will Turner (Pirates of the Caribbean) #Elizabeth Swann (Pirates of the Caribbean) #Tonto (The Lone Ranger) #Prince Dastan (Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time) #Bernard (The Rescuers) #Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) #Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) #Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) #Dr. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) #Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) #Hiram Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) #Orville (The Rescuers) #Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) #Jaq and Gus (Cinderella) #Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) #Duchess (The Aristocats) #Roquefort (The Aristocats) #Pongo (101 Dalmatians) #Perdita (101 Dalmatians) #Lady (Lady and the Tramp) #Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) #Scamp (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) #Angel (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) #Winnie the Pooh (Winnie the Pooh) #Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) #Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) #Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) #Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) #Oliver (Oliver and Company) #Dodger (Oliver and Company) #Rita (Oliver and Company) #Francis (Oliver and Company) #Einstein (Oliver and Company) #Tito (Oliver and Company) #Georgette (Oliver and Company) #Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) #Lilo Pelekai (Lilo and Stitch) #Nani Pelekai (Lilo and Stitch) #Dr. Jumba Jookiba (Lilo and Stitch) #Agent Pleakley (Lilo and Stitch) #Milo James Thatch (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) #Kidagakash "Kida" Nedakh (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) #Dr. Joshua Strongbear Sweet (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) #Audrey Rocio Ramirez (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) #Vincenzo 'Vinny' Santorini (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) #Gaetan "Mole" Moliére (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) #Anna (Frozen) #Elsa (Frozen) #Kristoff (Frozen) #Olaf (Frozen) #Sven (Frozen) #Rapunzel and Pascal (Tangled) #Flynn Rider (Tangled) #Maximus (Tangled) #Cinderella (Cinderella) #Prince Charming (Cinderella) #Anastasia Tremaine (Cinderella) #Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) #Ferb Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) #Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) #Candace Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) #Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb) #Kim Possible (Kim Possible) #Ron Stoppable (Kim Possible) #Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) #Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) #Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) #Jessica Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) #Eddie Valiant (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) #The Ghost of Christmas Past (A Christmas Carol) #The Ghost of Christmas Present (A Christmas Carol) #The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come (A Christmas Carol) #Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) #Miss Piggy (The Muppets) #The Great Gonzo (The Muppets) #Fozzie Bear (The Muppets) #Animal (The Muppets) #Rizzo the Rat (The Muppets) #Pepe the King Prawn (The Muppets) #Walter (The Muppets (2011)) #Chicken Little (Chicken Little) #Abby Mallard (Chicken Little) #Runt of the Litter (Chicken Little) #Fish Out of Water (Chicken Little) #Giselle (Enchanted) #Prince Edward (Enchanted) #Pip (Enchanted) #Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) #Vanellope Von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) #Fix-It Relix Jr. (Wreck-It Ralph) #Sergeant Colhoun (Wreck-It Ralph) #Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) #Baymax (Big Hero 6) #Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) #GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) #Judy Hopps (Zootopia) #Nick Wilde (Zootopia) #Mary Poppins (Mary Poppins) #Bert (Mary Poppins) #Miss Eglantine Price (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) #Professor Emelius Browne (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) #Woody (Toy Story) #Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) #Jessie (Toy Story) #Flik (A Bug's Life) #Atta (A Bug's Life) #James P. Sullivan (Monsters, Inc./Monsters University) #Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc./Monsters University) #Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) #Helen Parr/Mrs. Incredible (The Incredibles) #Violet Parr (The Incredibles) #Dash Parr (The Incredibles) #Lucius Best/Frozone (The Incredibles) #WALL-E (WALL-E) #Eve (WALL-E) #Victor Frankenstein and Sparky (Frankenweenie) #Elsa Van Helsing and Persephone (Frankenweenie) #Russell (Up) #Milo Murphy (Milo Murphy's Law) #Melissa Chase (Milo Murphy's Law) #Zack Underwood (Milo Murphy's Law) #Jose Carioca (Saludos Amigos) #Panchito Pistoles (The Three Caballeros) #Mickey Mouse (Mickey Mouse Cartoons) #Minnie Mouse (Mickey Mouse Cartoons) #Donald Duck (Donald Duck Cartoons) #Daisy Duck (Donald Duck Cartoons) #Goofy (Goofy Cartoons) #Max Goof (A Goofy Movie) #Roxanne (A Goofy Movie) #Chip and Dale (Chip 'N Dale Cartoons) #Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) #Launchpad McQuack (DuckTales/Darkwing Duck) #Darkwing Duck (Darkwing Duck) #Sorcerer Mickey (Fantasia) #The Spring Sprite (Fantasia 2000) #Sora (Kingdom Hearts) #Riku (Kingdom Hearts) #Kairi (Kingdom Hearts) #Aqua (Kingdom Hearts) #Roxas (Kingdom Hearts) #Xion (Kingdom Hearts) #Ventus (Kingdom Hearts) #Terra (Kingdom Hearts) #Luke Skywalker (Star Wars) #Yoda (Star Wars) #Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars) #Mace Windu (Star Wars) #Qui-Gon Jinn (Star Wars) #Obi-Wan Kenobi (Star Wars) #Han Solo (Star Wars) #Princess Leia (Star Wars) #Lando Calrissian (Star Wars) #Padme Amidala (Star Wars) #Finn (Star Wars) #Rey (Star Wars) #Poe Dameron (Star Wars) #Indiana Jones (Indiana Jones) #Iron Man (Marvel) #Captain America (Marvel) #Thor Odinson (Marvel) #Hulk (Marvel) #Black Widow (Marvel) #Hawkeye (Marvel) #Spider-Man (Marvel) #Ant-Man (Marvel) #Quicksilver (Marvel) #Scarlet Witch (Marvel) #The Wolverine (Marvel) #Daredevil (Marvel) #Elektra (Marvel) #The Punisher (Marvel) #Deadpool (Marvel) #Doctor Strange (Marvel) #Luke Cage (Marvel) #Iron Fist (Marvel) #Jessica Jones (Marvel) #Mr. Fantastic (Marvel) #Invisible Woman (Marvel) #Human Torch (Marvel) #The Thing (Marvel) #Storm (Marvel) #Cyclops (Marvel) #Phoenix (Marvel) #Negasonic (Marvel) #Colossus (Marvel) #Ghost Rider (Marvel) #Star Butterfly (Star VS. The Forces of Evil) #Marco Diaz (Star VS. The Forces of Evil) #Moana (Moana) #Maui (Moana) Original Heroes #Brodie Anthony Buchanan (The racer turned brawler from Australia and the main protagonist) #Georgia Turnbull (The racer turned fighter from Australia and the main deuteragonist) #Jaimi-Lee Buchanan (Brodie's older sister, Benjaimi's wife and the main tritagonist) #Benjaimi Lake (Brodie's older brother, Jaimi-Lee's husband and the secondary tritagonist) #Alison Buchanan (Brodie's mother, Jaxon Harris' stepmother, Scott's ex-wife, Kenny's wife and the main tetartagonist) #Codylee Nelson (Brodie's aunt, Alison's younger sister and the secondary tetartagonist) #Scott Buchanan (Brodie's father, Alison's ex-husband and the pentagonist) #Kenny Harris (Brodie's stepfather, Jaxon Harris' father, Alison's husband and the main sentagonist) #Jaxon Harris (Brodie's stepbrother, Kenny Harris' son, Alison's stepson and the secondary sentagonist) #Professor Anthony John Buchanan (Brodie's grandfather, Scott's father and the main supporting protagonist) #Faith Adams (Brodie's grandmother, Scott's mother and the secondary supporting protagonist) #Luke Treay (Brodie's uncle, Alison's brother, Scott's brother-in-law) #Rachel Coster (Jaimi-Lee's good friend) #Chloe Carruthers (Jaimi-Lee's old friend) #Sandra Buchanan (Brodie's grandmaster) #Michelle Hill (Alison's good friend) #Fiona Buchanan-Somerville (Scott's sister) #Birdie O'Brian (Jaxon Harris' girlfriend and love-interest) #Jaxon Bosworth (Brodie's friend and rival and the secondary main protagonist) #Nafi Schaaf (Brodie's good friend and the third main protagonist) Crossover Heroes #Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) #Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) #Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) #Applejack (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) #Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) #Rarity (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) #Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) #Flash Sentry (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) #Spike (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) #Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) #Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) #Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) #Blaze the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog) #Sally Acorn (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog; Post-SGW Version) #Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog) #Miles 'Tails' Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog) #Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog) #Cream the Rabbit (Sonic the Hedgehog) #Rogue the Bat (Sonic the Hedgehog) #Espio the Chameleon (Sonic the Hedgehog) #Vector the Crocodile (Sonic the Hedgehog) Disney Villains #Stromboli (Pinocchio) #Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) #Joanna the Goanna (The Rescuers Down Under) #Madame Medusa (The Rescuers) #Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) #Brutus and Nero the Crocodiles (The Rescuers) #The Backson (Winnie the Pooh) #Bill Sykes (Oliver and Company) #Roscoe and DeSoto (Oliver and Company) #Horned King (The Black Cauldron) #Creeper (The Black Cauldron) #Maleficent/Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) #Diablo the Raven (Sleeping Beauty) #Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) #Captain Hook (Peter Pan) #Chernabog (Fantasia) #Tyrannosaurus Rex (Fantasia) #Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) #The Firebird (Fantasia 2000) #Jack-in-the-Box (Fantasia 2000) #Scroop (Treasure Planet) #Denahi (Brother Bear) #Atka (Brother Bear 2) #Prince John (Robin Hood) #Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood) #Jafar/Genie Jafar (Aladdin) #Abis Mal (Aladdin: The Return of Jafar) #Saluk (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) #Hades (Hercules) #Pain and Panic (Hercules) #Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) #Sarousch (The Hunchback of Notre Dame II) #Shan-Yu (Mulan) #Buster (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) #Ursula (The Little Mermaid) #Morgana (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) #Scar (The Lion King) #Shenzi, Banzai and Ed (The Lion King) #Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) #Doctor Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) #Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) #LeFou (Beauty and the Beast) #Queen Narissa (Enchanted) #Clayton (Tarzan) #The Ringmaster (Dumbo) #Ronno (Bambi) #Queen Grimhilde (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) #Governor Ratcliffe (Pocahontas) #Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove) #Alameda Slim (Home on the Range) #Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas) #Jock, Shock and Barrel (The Nightmare Before Christmas) #Butch Cavindish (The Lone Ranger) #Davy Jones (Pirates of the Caribbean) #Blackbeard (Pirates of the Caribbean) #Nizam (Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time) #Captain Gantu (Lilo and Stitch) #Mr. Banks (Mary Poppins) #Colonel Heller (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) #King Leonidas (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) #Dr. Treminus (Pete's Dragon) #King Candy/Turbo (Wreck-It Ralph) #Commander Lyle Tiberius Rourke (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) #Helga Katrina Sinclair (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) #Erik Hellstrom (Atlantis: Milo's Return) #Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians) #Jasper and Horace (101 Dalmatians) #Lil Lightning (101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure) #Lady Tremaine (Cinderella) #Drizella Tremaine (Cinderella) #Professor Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) #Mother Gothel (Tangled) #Prince Hans (Frozen) #Bowler Hat Guy & DOR-15 (Meet the Robinsons) #Dr. Calico (Bolt) #Dawn Bellwether (Zootopia) #Mr. Whiskers (Frankenweenie) #Ebenezer Scrooge (A Christmas Carol) #Constantine (Muppets Most Wanted) #Dr. Drakken (Kim Possible) #Shego (Kim Possible) #Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) #Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) #Amos Slade (The Fox and the Hound) #Judge Doom (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) #Morag (Star Wars: Ewoks) #Zarrak (Star Wars: Ewoks) #Professor Robert Callaghan/Yokai (Big Hero 6) #Madam Mim (The Sword in the Stone) #Emperor Zurg (Toy Story) #Warp Darkmatter (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) #Stinky Pete (Toy Story 2) #Lotso (Toy Story 3) #Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc./Monsters University) #Henry J. Waternosse III (Monsters, Inc.) #Syndrome (The Incredibles) #King Stefan (Maleficent) #Mr. Dark (Something Wicked This Way Comes) #Magica De Spell (DuckTales) #Merlock (DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp) #Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) #Pete (Mickey Mouse Cartoons) #Mortimer Mouse (Mickey Mouse Cartoons) #Phantom Blot (Mickey Mouse Cartoons) #Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts) #Ansem (Kingdom Hearts) #Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts) #Darth Maul (Star Wars) #Count Dooku (Star Wars) #Darth Vader (Star Wars) #Darth Sidious/Emperor Palpatine (Star Wars) #General Grievous (Star Wars) #Asajj Ventress (Star Wars) #Kylo Ren (Star Wars) #Supreme Leader Snoke (Star Wars) #Loki (Marvel) #Malekith (Marvel) #Ultron (Marvel) #Yellowjacket (Marvel) #Ronan (Marvel) #Magento (Marvel) #Doctor Doom (Marvel) #Winifred Sanderson (Hocus Pocus) #Mary Sanderson (Hocus Pocus) #Sarah Sanderson (Hocus Pocus) #Rene Belloq (Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark) #Mola Ram (Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom) #Kakamoras (Moana) #Tamatoa (Moana) Original Villains #Darth Chernabog (the powerful hybrid of Darth Vader from Star Wars and Chernabog from Fantasia and the main antagonist) (Final Boss) Crossover Villains #Adagio Dazzle (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks) #Aria Blaze (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks) #Sonata Dusk (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks) #Metal Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) Unlockable Alternate Costumes #Young Hercules (Alternate Costume for Hercules) (Hercules) (Beat Arcade Ladder with Hercules) #Classic (Alternate Costume for Christopher Robin) (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) (Beat Arcade Ladder with Christopher Robin) #Sandy Claws (Alternate Costume for Jack Skellington) (The Nightmare Before Christmas) (Beat Arcade Ladder with Jack Skellington) #Coronation (Alternate Costume for Elsa) (Frozen) (Beat Arcade Ladder with Elsa) #Chancellor Palpatine (Alternate Costume for Darth Sidious) (Star Wars franchise) (Beat Arcade Ladder with Darth Sidious) #Classic Cartoons (Alternate Costumes for Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy, Pete and Mortimer Mouse) (Mickey Mouse Cartoons) (Beat Arcade Ladder with Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy, Pete and Mortimer Mouse) #Julius (Alternate Costume for Pete) (Mickey Mouse in: Runaway Brain) (Beat Arcade Ladder with Pete) #Fireside Girls (Alternate Costume for Candace Flynn and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro) (Phineas and Ferb) (Beat Arcade Ladder with Candace and Isabella) #2nd Dimension (Alternate Costumes for Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz and Perry the Platypus) (Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension) (Beat Arcade Ladder with Phineas and Ferb characters) #Star Wars (Alternate Costumes for Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Perry the Platypus) (Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars) (Beat Arcade Ladder with Phineas and Ferb characters) #Kingdom Hearts (Alternate Costumes for Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy and Pete) (Kingdom Hearts franchise) (Beat Arcade Ladder with Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy and Pete) #Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance (Alternate Costumes for Sora and Riku) (Kingdom Hearts franchise) (Beat Arcade Ladder with Sora and Riku) #The Three Musketeers (Alternate Costumes for Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy and Pete) (Mickey, Donald and Goofy in: The Three Musketeers) (Beat Arcade Ladder with Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy and Pete) #Sorcerer Jafar (Alternate Costume for Jafar) (Aladdin) (Beat Arcade Ladder with Jafar) #Star Wars Older Heroes (Alternate Costumes for Obi-Wan Kenobi, Luke Skywalker, Han Solo and Princess Leia) (Star Wars) (Beat Arcade Ladder with Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Han Solo and Princess Leia) #Keyblade Armor (Alternate Costumes for Sora, Riku and Kairi) (Kingdom Hearts III) (Beat Arcade Ladder with Sora, Riku and Kairi) #Sci-Twi and New Sunset (Alternate Costumes for Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer) (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) (Beat Arcade Ladder with Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer) #Rainbow Rocks (Alternate Costumes for Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity and Sunset Shimmer) (Beat Arcade Ladder with My Little Pony: Equestria Girls characters) #Classic Sonic the Hedgehog (Alternate Costume for Sonic the Hedgehog) (Beat Arcade Ladder with Sonic the Hedgehog) Cutscenes Openings *Original *Daydream Cutscenes *Story Campaign Opening *Story Campaign Ending *All Character Arcade: Openings *All Character Arcade: Darth Chernabog's Death *All Character Arcade: Endings Credits *Thank You Stages *Disney Castle *House of Mouse *Australian Outback *Devil's Bayou *Agrabah *The Cave of Wonders *Mount Olympus *The Underworld *San Fransokyo *Atlantica *Prince Eric's Castle *Atlantis *Man's Village *Wild Jungle *Wonderland *Underland *Metroville *Toybox *Maleficent's Castle *The Hundred Acre Wood *Notre Dame *Treasure Galaxy *Tropical Island *Todayland *Hollywood *Deep Jungle *Mysterious Tower *New York *London *Baker Street *Big Ben *Captain Hook's Ship *Beast's Castle *Pride Rock *Kuzco's Palace *Pacha's House *Nottingham *Paris *Middleton *Danville *2nd Dimension Danville *Marvel 2099 New York *Asgard *Naboo *Tatooine *Coruscant *Geonosis *Mustafar *Death Star *Hoth *Dagobah *Bespin *Endor *Jakku *Starkiller Base *Ahch-To *Night on Bald Mountain *Mickey's Training Stage *Chernabog's Training Stage *Sydney *Future Sydney *Gosford *Tuggerah *Future Tuggerah *Tamatoa's Lair *Temple of Doom *Night on Empire Mountain *Canterlot High School (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Diamond Stadium (Sonic the Hedgehog) Voice Cast *Matt Smith - The Narrator *Thomas Sangster - Ferb Fletcher, Taran, Peter Pan, Jaxon Harris *Christopher Ayres - Xehanort, Darth Chernabog *Josh Keaton - Young Hercules, Jim Hawkins, Spider-Man, Sonic the Hedgehog, Silver the Hedgehog *Johnny Yong Bosch - Scamp, Shadow the Hedgehog *Roger Craig Smith - Prince Phillip, Captain America *James Arnold Taylor - Obi-Wan Kenobi *A.J. Locascio - Milo James Thatch *Jared Butler - Captain Jack Sparrow, Tonto *Brian George - Captain Hector Barbossa *Ross Thomas - Sam Flynn *Tara Strong - Alexandra Cortez, Melody, Twilight Sparkle, Sally Acorn *Nolan North - Deadpool *Steven Blum - The Wolverine *Eric Bauza - Luke Skywalker *Matt Lanter - Anakin Skywalker *Adam Driver - Kylo Ren *Billy Dee Williams - Lando Calrissian *Kevin Michael Richardson - Captain Gantu *Brian Bloom - Warp Darkmatter *Charlie Adler - Professor Robert Callaghan / Yokai *Kirk Thornton - Newscaster *Corey Burton - Dale, Ludwig Von Drake, Captain Hook, Shere Khan, Prince John, The Ringmaster, Horned King, Percival C. McLeach, Judge Claude Frollo, Zeus, Shan-Yu, Gaetan "Mole" Moliére, Chairmouse *Jim Cummings - Pooh, Tigger, Pete, Roquefort, Bill Sykes, King Triton, Scar, Ed, King Leonidas, Commander Lyle Tiberius Rourke, Ray the Firefly *Alyssa Mireles - Jake/Captain Jake *Max Charles - Kion *Samuel West - Pongo *Jonathan Freeman - Jafar, Professor Ratigan *James Woods - Hades, Edgar Balthazar *Keith David - Doctor Facilier *Hugo Weaving - Firebird *Cam Clarke - Simba, Bernard *Kate Higgins - Princess Aurora *Mandy Moore - Rapunzel, Michelle Hill *Kiefer Sutherland - Luke Treay, Mr. Dark *Kevin Schon - Timon *Ernie Sabella - Pumbaa *Susan Egan - Megara, Helga Katrina Sinclair *Angela Lansbury - Mrs. Potts, Miss Eglantine Price *Jeff Bennett - Tramp, Todd, Copper, Merlin, Amos Slade, Jasper, Dr. Dawson, Mr. Banks, Emelius Browne, Roger Radcliffe, Lumiere, Zazu, Atka *Russi Taylor - Minnie Mouse, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Drizella Tremaine *Kath Soucie - Perdita, Miss Bianca, Duchess *David Gallagher - Riku, Jaxon Bosworth *Emily Blunt - Mary Poppins *J. B. Blanc - Bert *Kevin Michael Richardson - Captain Gantu, Sebastian *Tristan Rogers - Jake *Bob Joles - Bagheera *Haley Joel Osment - Sora, Nafi Schaaf *Hayden Panettiere - Kairi *Ashley Johnson - Izzy *GK Bowes - Chloe Carruthers *Laura Bailey - Black Widow, Gamora *David Ogden Oiters - Dr. Jumba Jookiba, Cogsworth, Governor Ratcliffe *Tom Kane - Yoda *Frank Welker - Dumbo, Marahute, Pegasus, Elliot the Dragon *Tate Donovan - Hercules *Scott Weinger - Aladdin *Ariel Winter - Princess Sofia *Mark Moseley - Mushu *Jodi Benson - Ariel, Maid Marian, Lady, Anita Radcliffe, The Spring Sprite *David Hyde Pierce - Dr. Delbert Doppler *Tress MacNeille - Daisy Duck, Chip, Queen of Hearts, Anastasia Tremaine, Ursula *Wesley Singerman - Wilbur Robinson *Miley Cyrus - Penny Forrester *Hynden Walch - Alice, Wendy Darling, Amy Rose *Harriet Owen - Jane Darling *Julie Nathanson - Belle *Maurice LaMarche - Mortimer Mouse, Basil, Horace *Robby Benson - Beast *Cathy Weseluck - Cody, Mowgli, Christopher Robin, Spike *Andrea Libman - Penny, Jenny Foxworth, Shanti, Olivia Flaversham, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy *Ashleigh Ball - Rainbow Dash, Applejack *Carlos Alazraqui - Panchito Pistoles, Mike Wazowski *Rob Paulsen - Jose Carioca, Banzai, Sheriff of Nottingham *Craig T. Nelson - Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible *Holly Hunter - Helen Parr/Mrs. Incredible *Sarah Vowell - Violet Parr *Tabitha St. Germain - Rarity, Rogue the Bat, Vice-Principal Luna *Nicole Oliver - Principal Celestia *Troy Baker - Hawkeye *Grey Grffin - Esmeralda, Jessica Rabbit, Roxanne *Jess Harnell - Roger Rabbit, Dr. Eggman *Susanne Blakeslee - Maleficent, Cruella De Vil, Lady Tremaine, Madam Mim, Madame Medusa, Queen Grimhilde, Zira, Queen Narissa *Angelina Jolie - 2014 Maleficent *Sharlto Cosplay - King Stefan *Ming-na Wen - Mulan *BD Wong - Shang *Joel McCrary - Pacha, James P. Sullivan, Thomas O'Malley, Little John, Baloo *Patrick Warburton - Kronk, Angel Kronk, Devil Kronk *Stephen Stanton - Buzz Lightyear *Andrew Stanton - Emperor Zurg *Jim Hanks - Woody, Walt Disney *Kathryn Cressida - Jessie *Olivia D'Abo - Jane Porter, Captain Amelia *Steve Whitmire - Kermit the Frog, Rizzo the Rat *Sam Witwer - Darth Maul, Darth Sidious/Emperor Palpatine *Dave Goelz - The Great Gonzo *Eric Jacobson - Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Animal *Travis Oates - Piglet *Joaquin Phoenix - Kenai *Brian Murray - John Silver *Peter Linz - Walter *Khary Payton - Rafiki *Robin Atkin Downes - Davy Jones, Punisher, Scott Buchanan *Christopher Daniel Barnes - Prince Eric, Prince Charming *Matt Vogel - Constantine *Phil LaMarr - Chernabog, Captain Phoebus, Scroop, Mufasa, Darth Vader *Dee Bradley Baker - Perry the Platypus *Christy Carlson Romano - Kim Possible *Laura Bailey - Black Widow *Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck *Anita Nani Rose - Tiana *Bruno Campos - Naveen *Jason Bateman - Nick Wilde *Ginnifer Goodwin - Judy Hopps *Zachary Levi - Flynn Rider *Tom Kenny - Rabbit *Zach Callison - John Darling, Prince James *Bret Iwan - Mickey Mouse/Sorcerer Mickey *Vincent Martella - Phineas Flynn, Brodie Anthony Buchanan *Brian T. Delaney - Wreck-It Ralph *Travis Willingham - Thor Odinson, King Roland II *Rebecca Shoichet - Codylee Nelson, Sunset Shimmer *Ashley Tisdale - Candace Flynn *Elizabeth Banks - Alison Marie Buchanan *Hank Azaria - Kenny Harris *Bryce Dallas Howard - Jaimi-Lee Buchanan *Chris Pratt - Benjaimi Lake *Ken Page - Oogie Boogie *John DiMaggio - Dr. Drakken, The Backson *Dan Povenmire - Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz *Nicole Sullivan - Shego *Olivia Olson - Vanessa Doofenshmirtz *Bud Luckey - Eeyore *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh - Major Monogram *David Tennant - Scrooge McDuck *Beck Bennett - Launchpad McQuack *Alyson Stoner - Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Georgia Turnbull *Jason Ritter - Dipper Pines *Kristen Schaal - Mabel Pines *Jonathan Groff - Kristoff *Sarah Silverman - Vanellope von Schweetz *Kathleen Turner - Jessica Rabbit *Jennifer Cody - Charlotte La Bouff *Christopher Lloyd - Merlock, Judge Doom, Professor Anthony John Buchanan *Mary Steenburgen - Faith Adams *Bill Farmer - Goofy, Pluto *Jason Marsden - Max Goof *Harrison Ford - Han Solo, Indiana Jones *Catherine Taber - Princess Leia, Padme Amidala *Daisy Ridley - Rey *John Boyega - Finn *David Haselhoff - Himself (as a Commentator) *David Outunga - Himself (as a Commentator) *Michael Cole - Himself (as a Commentator) *Mauro Ranallo - Himself (as a Commentator) Note: In the Japanese dub, all cast members of various sources reprise their roles. Soundtrack *Rock You Like a Hurricane (Scorpions) - during introduction cutscene and character selection themes *Kinikkuman Go Fight (Akira Kushida) - Pre-battle commentators theme *All-Star (Smash Mouth) - during main menu theme *Teenage Dream (Katy Perry) - during ending cutscene theme *Slow Motion (Nickelback) - during 1st rival battle theme *Superbeast (Rob Zombie) - during 2nd rival battle theme *Thunderstruck (AC/DC) - during Darth Chernabog final boss theme *Baby You Belong (Faith Hill) - First end credits roll *Smooth Criminal (Alien Ant Farm Cover) (Alien Ant Farm) - Second end credits roll Tribute to Michael Jackson *Billie Jean *Beat It *Thriller *Bad *Man In The Mirror *The Way You Make Me Feel *Smooth Criminal Category:Crossover Video games Category:Crossovers Category:Disney Games Category:Disney Video Games Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Lucasfilm Category:Square-Enix Category:My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Category:Bigbumbro's ideas Category:Fighting games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog